Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, control methods therefore, and storage media.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the starting time of an information processing apparatus has become longer and longer due to an increase in programs.
Under such circumstances, many information processing apparatuses employ a suspending function to shorten the starting time. The suspending function is a technique for increasing the speed of starting at the time of returning from a power-saving mode by continuing the supply of power to a memory during the power-saving mode to retain data (a suspended state) (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284491).
However, when a change (installation, removal, addition, replacement, etc.) is made to optional units of an information processing apparatus while the information processing apparatus is in the suspended state, the change may not be detected, so that the information processing apparatus cannot operate normally.
The foregoing occurs because the optional units are not initialized at the time of resume processing returning from the suspended state and, therefore, the change made to the optional units during the suspended state cannot be reflected.